Rogues/Roleplay
This is were you can roleplay as a rogue cat. In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... (Isis) I squealed. I was afraid of thunder storms. Whiskers helped me to my paws and led me to shelter. "You're soaked!" Whiskers worried over me. "You could get sick, since you're still weak." He started licking my fur dry. "You're wet, too." I meowed.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 07:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Feather snuggled next to Slither. "Don't worry, I'm here." he mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (Leaf) I helped Whiskers dry off Isis. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 13:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (Icy) The thunderstorm broke apart our shelter. There were two other shelters avalible. One was very dry, the other, not so much. Achilles and I voulntered to take the wet shelter to keep Milkweed and her kits warm. I tried to fall asleep, but it was just to hard. "Can't sleep?" said Achilles. He was stiiting down, his tail wraped around his paws and his eyes closed. "Um, yeah," I said. "Me neither," he awnsered. I looked at the other shelter where the kits lay asleep, all except one. Leon's blue eyes stared at me, curious, yet his stare seemed almost evil. I stood there silent for a while. "What's wrong?" he asked. I snaped out of my trance and awnsered "Oh, nothing..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Feather took the wet shelter. (poor guy, to nice to even stay dry now...) Flood went in there too "Feather, Flood," said Achilles. "Why are you here? You were given the dry shelter and it makes no sence for all four of us to suffer." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Friends of a feather....um...Snuggle together! If you suffer, we suffer." growled Feather. Flood purred. Her little relitive use to be a pain in the tail, but grown sweet. "Starrry Skies help me," muttered Achilles. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "All because my relative is nice now, it doesn't mean i am!" Flood hissed into Achillies's ear. Feather layed down. "If we're all close, we'll stay warm." meowed Feather. Achilles sighed. "What happened to you?" he asked. "It used to be a cat couldn't say two words with out you getting mad at them, now your creeping us out with you being excesivly nice." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "It's the new feather," Sither purred and glanced at Achilles quickly. There was something she had just seen in the alley ways that she needed to speack to him about. "Achilles," She called. Prickl ar 22:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I awnsered. (Rping achilles) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly I gasped. there it was again; the dark shadow that looked like a cat but when you blinked it was gone. "Did you see that?" Then I explianed what I had been seeing to Achilles. Prickl ar 22:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, what?" I asked. I turned to see Milkweed, Shark, and Mink aleep. But where was Leon? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (I explained what Slither saw) Slither saw the shadow yet again. this time it was coming closer and closer.... Prickl ar 22:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (Oh) I pain shot through my head. 'Ah," I said as I fell to the ground. "You should have fled while you still could," whipered a voice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Feather?" Slither yelped when suddenly Achilles dissapeared. (Maybe Orpheus should pretend to be Achilles) Prickl ar {C}22:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's posts here) (Sorry) (Icy) "No offence, but you are," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye. "Did you see that?" I asked, Feather looked at Slither "Hrm? Anything wrong?" he asked. "Bypolar!" growled Flood. (Achilles) A long, black serpent slithered out of the shadows. I lunged at Slither. "Slither watch out!" I shouted. I knocked her out of the way but it bit my leg instead. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Feather let out a yowl of anger when he heard Achillies. He pounced on the black Serpent. (Icy) "Oh no," I said. I ran after Feather and Achilles. (Achilles) Feather missed the snake. It's red eyes glowed with amusement. It turned into a shadowy, red-eyed dragon. "Orpheus...." muttered Icy. I closped to the ground, pioson coursed through my body. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Feather hissed. He felt his blood roar through him. His old self came back. "Die dog!" he spat. He leaped at the dragon and bit its neck. "No!" shouted Icy. She leaped up and pushed Feather out of the way of the dragon's fanges teeth. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Feather ignored Icy. He jumped on the dragon and climbed on its back so it couldn't bite him. He tore and ripped its neck. Orpheus grabed Feather with his claws and shoved him to the ground. "Orpheus, plese don't do this!" cried Icy. He looked up at her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Feather hissed and tore at the claw. (Icy) "Stop this Orpheus!' I cried. "Your hurting people! Remember when mom died when we were kits? You said you didn't want to be a murderer like the one who killed her!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hydrus came down from the Starry skies. She barred her teeth. "Orpheus.." she growled. She hid behind a box. She saw him in dragon form. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:36, February 16, 2012 (UTC) (He does not have a mate, and never will. And just dso you know, Hydrus means "male water snake") (Icy) My brother looked at me with his red eyes. I faintly remember when we were kits, and they were an inocent pale blue. What caused him to be this way? For a brief moment, the world seemed to stand still as I waited for his next move. I though maybe, just maybe, he would turn himself back into a cat, back into the Orpheus I new as a kit; instead, he knocked Feather against the brick wall, spread his wings, and glared at me with red eyes of rage. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) (is Hydria a girl water snake then?) Hydrus leaped at Orpheus. She just plain old hated meaner cats. (could she aat least know him some how? Its kinda hard to make her attack him for no reasonn. :) ) Hydrus bit at Orpheus's wings. (she some how climbed them.) {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) (Like how? And no, Hydria is a type of pot used for carrying water.) Orpheus shook his wings and the she-cat flung off of him. "Orpheus!" I shouted again. "Don't you remember when we were kits? You said you hated fighting and voilence!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) (okay, her name is HYDRA!)POST: Hydra lashed her tail. (Rping in third person) Achlys sat there in the Place of Eternal Darkness, watching the actoins of the living cats. "Orpheus," she purred, but her voice sounded evil and dark. His head swung around and his eyes grew wide in fear. "No!" he hissed. "I told you to stay away from me!" He transformed himself back into a cat. Achlys laughed a laugh that sends chills down spines like a dark gust of wind. "You know you can't fight it, you know you can't fight me," she said. Orpheus stared at the she-cat, and he knew that she was only visible to him and him alone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Slither awoke and saw her friends wounded. She saw Feather fighting like a band of lions. "Thank you all for making my life brighter," SHe paused and stared at Feather. "I love you," She whispered but no one heard in the battle, then she closed her eyes and let peace settle in. (Yes she just died, but , if all of you are okay, she may have a part to play in Achlys. Maybe they could meet. IDK it's up to icey) Prickl ar 01:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (WHAT! Slither died :() (Still rping in third-person) Orpheus looked at his sister. His eyes turned blue for a brief moment. He did not say any words, but Icy understood what he was thinking. "Help me," he said. He let out a scream filled with pain and anguish, and his eyes turned blood red again once more. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (My cats are joining the fight too) "I want to go for a walk." Isis meowed,, poking Whiskers in the side. "you're too weak." whiskers meowed sternly at her. "I don't wnat you getting hurt." Isis frowned. "I cna walk, whoever heard of someone hurting themselves by walking?" whiskers sighed. "Fine, but stay by my side." Isis purred with amusement. "you're starting to sound like a mother taking care of her kit." she teased. The two cats padded along, and before long, they heard the sounds of a fight. "I'll go help them!" Whiskers meowed quickly, shoving Isis in a nearby trash can, hiding her from view. However, once Whiskers was out of sight, Isis slipped out after him and joined the fight. Isis fought, refusing to abandon tehf ight although she was hurt. She battled this random golden toms he didn't know. He gave her a nasty scratch , but she returned and slicing off a bit of his ear. the tom yowled and raced away, leaving Isis to collapse in exuastion. "Isis!" Whiskers yowled, racing over to her. "What are you doing, out here in the fight?" Isis panted and gasped, "I'm still strong enough to fight!" whisker grabbed her by the scruff, attempting to drag her to safety, but Isis struggled and pulled away. "You're not strong enough to fight! look at allt he blood you're using!" Whiskers snapped. "I'm not leaving everyone here to die!" Isis hissed. However, Whiskers grabbed her by the scruff again and dragged her behind a nearby trash can. "Stay there!" he hissed, then went to help int eh fight once again. Out of the corner of hi eye, he saw the cat called Slither die, but her ignored her. He didn't know her well, but he still mourned her loss. He pounced back into the fray while Isis attempted to sneak back intot he fight.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Um, Pearl, you know that it's our group vs Orpheus, right? There are no other cats.) (On with the melodrama! :P) Orpheus fell to his knees. Icy raced to his side. "No! Stay away!" he hissed. "I don't want to hurt you." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:46, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (ik, I added it in my post. *looks up* oops. MY STUPID LAPTOP! I must have hit the tracpad and accidentally erased the first half of my post! I'll add it in up there.)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Um, O.K) (Achilles) I stood up, but my legs were shakeing. "Poison," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Feather ran over to his dead mate. "NOOOOOO!" he yowled in anger. He layed down next to his girly-friend. Flood rested her tail on her relative's back. (Icy) "I told you to stay away!" hissed my brother, his eyes as red as blood. I ran back to were Achilles was. He lunged at Orpheus and tore at his neck. "No! Don't hurt him!" I shouted. "What do you mean don't-" his replt was cut off when Orpheus slamed him up against the wall. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hydra went to help Achillies. (Achlys) "Hydra..." I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (isis) I stumbled back into the fight. I saw Slither laying dead, and raced over ot her, when I saw a strange tom lunge at me. "Who are you?" I hissed, but the tom didn't answer before slamming me into the ground. I cried in pain, but I kept fighting. I sliced at the tom's nose. However, this tom was strong. He held his claws at my throat and hissed. I tried to cut his belly with my hind paws, but he barely noticed. what was I going to do? Suddenly, a golden-tabby shape came out of nowhere and freed me. "Whiskers!" I panted. "Get back under cover!" whiskers hissed, attacking the mystery tom.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hydra was still a hydra. She hit Orpheous with her tail. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. I guess I had to obey Whiskers, everytime I jumped intot he fight I almost died. But before I hid again, I padded over to Slither's body. I grabbed her scruff and started to drag her. "I'm taking her away from the fight." She told the others gathered around her body, voice muffle dthrough her fur. I dragged Slither's body towards a big Twoleg building and crawled through a hole in the foundations, setting the dead she-cat safely down out of sight. (hope nobody minds I moved her.)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (There's only one "o" in Orpheus, Silver) "That's it!" shouted Achlys. She lunged at Orpheus and her spirit dissapeared into his body. His pupils widend as Achlys took controll of him. Achlys sliced of one of Hydra's heads and bured the stump so another one could not grow back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (whiskers, now) I fought off the random tom and turned to attack another cat. I suddenly saw Orpheus slice off one of the Hydra's heads. I was confused, but I didn't care. For at that moment, another cat i didn't recognize slammed into my side and knocked me over.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's post here) (I can't kill her, she's already dead) Achlys broke free of Hydra's grasp and flew up in the air. (And no human ever saw this :P) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snarled, and followed. She let a fire ball out of her mouth, aiming it for Orpheous. (It's Orpheus) Achlys deflected the fire ball with her wings. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hydra ripped at Orpheus's wings, it would make him fall. (Wait a minute, Hydras cant fly :)) Achlys flew higher out of the water snake's grasp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (she can become two types of hydras. a winged one, and a water serpent one.)POST: Hydra snapped at Orpheus. Achlys dove down and pushed Hydra into the ground. She then sliced off two more of her heads and scorched the bases. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's post here) Achlys hissed and bit one of Hydras necks. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (whiskers) I snuck up behind Orpheus and climbed a box. I leaped from the box and landed square on Orpheus's back, catching him by surprise. I sliced at his wings, helping Hyrda to get back up and gather her energy.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (No one should defeet any of the bad cats YET. We should just all escape and make a real plan) Snap watched the animals with wings attack each other it air. It looked like Orpheus was wining Prickl ar 12:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (How?) Achlys spread her wings and knocked Whiskers against a towleg nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay